


【扣TR】每时每刻

by Keep_Calm_And_Love_Tybalts



Category: RPS, Romeo et Juliette - Presgurvic
Genre: M/M, 双表哥rps, 扣TR, 法罗朱 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:48:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25382617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keep_Calm_And_Love_Tybalts/pseuds/Keep_Calm_And_Love_Tybalts
Relationships: Nicolas Turconi/Tom Ross





	【扣TR】每时每刻

“猜我现在在哪儿？”

手机屏幕上跳出这么一行字。此时他正在脱他的套头T恤，又非要在手机震动的一瞬间就探过脑袋去看。T恤卡在他的肩上，软绵绵的布料里冒出他的头发和半张脸。

尼可拉斯晃晃肩膀又晃晃胳膊，像条滑溜溜的泥鳅一样把自己从上衣里挣脱出来。他光着上身，头发还沾着一些演出留下的汗味，但它们巧妙地被残余的定型喷雾的味道遮住了。他把衣服扔在床上，自己也跟着一头仰倒，伸长了胳膊抓起手机，思索了半秒后拨了过去。

电话只响了一声就被接通。

“我能猜我的酒店楼下吗？”他咕哝着说，“电梯在大堂的左边，我的房间号码是1209。”

电话那一头一声轻笑。

“这要求有点高了，男孩。”

“我不是男孩。”

“好，你不是男孩。”

他的长手长腿在床上毫无形象地摊开。他开了免提，把手机放在耳朵边上，距离很近，好像一转头就能讨到一个亲吻。

“你那里是不是已经挺晚了，不睡觉吗？”电话里的人问。

“你还没有告诉我你在哪。”

“我在大溪地……”他一骨碌翻身坐了起来，“……大溪地沙滩，圣特罗佩。”他把手机扔回了床上。

“就这个？”他皱皱鼻子，翻翻白眼，呲牙咧嘴。最终他把脸拱进了手机旁边的床单里，又闷声发笑，“这就是你让我猜的惊喜？”

“别这么苛刻。”音质一般的免提功能下，汤姆略带沙哑的浅笑像羽毛尖在挠他，“我可是看到这名字，就在工作间隙特地开车过来的。”

“又不是真的大溪地。”

“有沙滩有海，勉强充作一个吧。”

“想我了就直说。”

另一个人又笑了起来。尼可拉斯知道对方并没有因为这句话而窘迫，或感到难为情。或许年龄的差距让这件事儿看起来不太像——他们两个中间，汤姆才是那个经常大方表达心意、甚至能在飞机起飞前在社交网络上发布“刚离开家一小时，就已经想你了”这种句子的人。

“你这次巡演的时间可真够久的。”汤姆说话的声音，喝了一口酒的声音。

“你都不来看！”尼可拉斯趴着，换了个姿势哼哼，膝盖弯起，两只光着的脚交叉着翘在背后，“都不来看我多厉害。”

“你希望我去看？”

“是个好问题。”尼可拉斯噘了一下嘴巴，“老实说，还真是一半一半。”

“是，是。”汤姆对他总是有着惊人的耐心，这有时会让尼可拉斯有一种软乎乎的气恼，“我去看现场呢，我会说你演得好——我是真心这么认为，我看过你的视频——可你仍然会想，我说不定只是在说漂亮的客套话，如果你觉得是客套话呢，你会不高兴；如果你认为这不是客套话，我是真的在夸你，你可能仍然会不高兴——‘我不需要你的承认！’。我呢，我也会苦恼，我看完该怎么说呢，我的赞美——相信我，它是真诚的，正如我对你说过的每一句话一样真诚——赞美到什么程度，对你来说不会显得像是客套与假意？我们会这样那样想，这样那样，巴拉巴拉……”

“上帝！”尼可拉斯叫了起来，“你真的只有不到五十岁吗，你怎么听起来已经像我爷爷了？”

“因为我们的关系让我信任到这件事情可以像普通聊天一样寻常，你的爱纵容了我，纵容我倾诉得肆无忌惮。”他们没有开视频，但尼可拉斯仿佛能看到对方的眼睛，“你不需要谁的承认才能成为这个角色。我只是比你早出生，早一步接到他。当时的提伯尔特选了我，而现在的他选了你。你这么出色，你的提伯尔特独一无二，你自己就是一个时代。如果将来你也从这个角色卸任，你的版本将没有人可以复制。没有人能拥有你的特质。”

“老天。”尼可拉斯把头伸进了枕头。他在枕头下面疯狂搓脸，搓得滚烫，“你打算干什么？准备我向我求婚吗。”

扬声器里的笑声轻松又缱绻。“求婚前说工作，是不是也太煞风景了一点。”

“不过你说得没错。”尼可拉斯又仰着躺在床上了，“我不需要谁的承认，我自己也是这么想的。我的提伯尔特和你很不一样。”他想起什么似地笑了笑，“其实三年前最开始的时候我虽然在心里与假想的你较过劲——这很正常，谁的角色有一个前任都难免这样个一两次——但我并没有要把自己的成不成功建立在与你的比较上。我，我的提伯尔特，有自己的想法的！我喜欢这家伙，Tybalt is the best。”

“我知道的。”汤姆轻声说，“看得出来。”

“我只是在你约我喝咖啡的时候想过，这个人要干什么，要指点我吗，噫。”

汤姆大笑。“而我真的只是想喝咖啡。”

“也难免。”尼可拉斯开始在床单上打滚了，“两个人演同一个角色就是会有这些问题。”

汤姆安静了几秒。“但我倒是很开心我们演了同一个角色。”

尼可拉斯眨眨眼。扬声器短暂地没了动静。

“这样我才能遇到你。”汤姆说。

尼可拉斯深吸了一口气。

“你知道我这里是晚上了，在给你打电话前，我正准备去洗澡。”

“那今晚先这样，你去洗？”

“而你刚才那句话让我硬了。你要陪我一起洗。”

尼可拉斯不太确定他的手机有没有防水功能。他连摄像头的镜头摔碎了都没有去换。他很有钱，但在这方面出奇地心境开朗——换句话说，毫不在乎。“还能用”，就是他对自己大部分电子产品的标准线。

但他现在决定稍微为手机的寿命考虑一下。他和汤姆快三月个没有见面，他一点也不想在他们的电话性爱过程中受到任何阻挠。他只得一只手伸在浴缸的水中，另一只手握着手机，托在水面上方。

水面晃动出响声，哗啦哗啦，叮咚咚咚。扬声器的另一边他听到海潮。那是汤姆只为了一个跟他家乡同样的名字就驱车前来的海。两边的水声融为一体，他仰起脖子，对着话筒毫无顾忌地喘息。

“你这样我很难办。”汤姆说。

“什么地方难办？”

“别明知故问。”

“我不知道。”尼可拉斯贼溜溜的。而他这一套总是管用。

“你是个小骗子，是不是？”

“我想听你说。”

汤姆叹了一口气。“我这里是沙滩。我身边不到五米就有人。你真的想让我在这里射出来吗。”

“你有时候直率得令人震惊。你是故意的吗？”

“只对你。”

海浪冲刷沙滩的声音细长绵密，法国现在天色还未晚。隔着八小时的时差，尼可拉斯听到远处人群的熙攘，和近处水鸟的歌唱。他们在一小段时间内听着对方的呼吸，谁也没有再说话，但通话一直连着没有断开，呼吸带着海潮声一起把心脏填满。

“困了吗？别在浴缸里睡，会着凉。”

“给我讲讲你的大溪地沙滩吧。”

“好吧，可是这也只是个南法的海滩。”电话那头传来了衣料摩擦和走动的声响，汤姆似乎站了起来。海浪的声音越来越近，他走到了沙滩边缘。

“嗯，今天没有涨潮，对踩水来说正好。沙滩的尽头有礁石，不高，很大一片，我觉得那下面会藏着螃蟹，你感兴趣的话我可以过去看看，说不定还有小虾。沙子很细，是一种有点深的金色……”汤姆柔和的声音透过海风飘进来，不急不徐，就像只是因为他想听，就可以一直这样讲下去，“但这里肯定比不上大溪地，你的家真的很美。我看过很多很多大溪地的照片……”

“杰拉尔德。”尼可拉斯突然叫了一声他的本名。

对面的人愣了一下。“怎么？”

“你……”尼可拉斯停住了。不是因为他不知道要说什么，恰恰因为他很清楚刚才想脱口而出的是什么。

不，不是现在。他想。尽管那个盛有两枚指环儿的精致盒子已经被他每夜拿出来翻来覆去地捂热。但不是现在。不是在这个他们分隔两地、他看不到他那双棕色眼睛的情况下。那双眼睛那样暖和啊，四周的纹路永远含着笑意，在每一个夜晚只看着他。

“你先不要一个人去大溪地。”尼可拉斯改口说，“我要当那个第一个带你去的。”

“如果我已经去过了呢。”

“不行，不准。”

尼可拉斯听到杰拉尔德又轻轻地笑了起来。

“好。”他说。“你是第一个带我去的。”

Fin.


End file.
